Traffic Jam Confessions
by Cheeky Kisses
Summary: On the way to Kyoto, Akira and Tadashi are stuck in a traffic jam. Many topics get discussed. FLUFF.


**Title:** Traffic Jam Confessions

**Author:** K. J. Lim

**Summary:** On the way to Kyoto, Akira and Tadashi are stuck in a traffic jam. Many topics get discussed. FLUFF.

**Pairing:** Gotta love Akira - Tadashi

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Grabbing her picnic basket, Akira Toudou hurried out the gates of her home. She asked the other SA members to give her some time with Tadashi because she wanted to tell him something very important. She jumped in the passenger's seat, "Morning, Tadashi," she greeted, handing him the basket, "Here have some before we get going."

Tadashi Karino stared at her like she grew another head. Akira was being so nice today; he wondered if it was a trap. Yeah, knowing Akira it was probably a trap. "N-nah, I'll eat later." He shuddered as he started the ignition, "Hikari said to follow their car immediately."

Akira frowned as she lowered the basket on her lap. "Oh, okay," she muttered, "Let's go."

Tadashi drove towards the highway in silence; they both kept themselves busy on the windows. Akira let out a breath; she felt that Tadashi didn't want to sit here with her. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Ah, great," Akira glanced over her shoulder; Tadashi was poking out his head in the window, "We have traffic."

Akira stared at him; yeah, maybe this traffic jam was a sign from God. "Ah," she choked out, before she pursed her lips closed. She can't seem to do it. Bad idea bad idea.

Tadashi raised a brow at her, "Eh?"

Akira looked down at her lap, "Ah, nothing. I just. . ." she looked out the window, "Never mind."

Akira felt Tadashi's hand on her shoulder, "Come on," he was saying, "What's the matter?" he withdrew with a sigh, "Maybe you should have rode with them, Akira. You'll be much happier when Hikari's here."

"Ah! No!" she protested; her heat was beating faster, "I wanted to tell you something!"

"Oh, what is it?"

She raised her pinky at him, "Only if you promise that nothing will change between us-still friends-after I tell you."

He linked his own pinky with her pinky, "Okay, I promise." He grinned, "What is it?"

"Uh, promise?"

"Of course, Akira. You're my longest and closest friend. Even though, you like to beat me up every now and the-"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that-"

Tadashi patted her head, "It's okay." Akira blushed. "It doesn't matter-that's just you. Besides if you didn't beat me up often, I would never have been close to Megumi." He chuckled, "She has soft hands."

Akira moved away from him. Does he like Megumi? "Ah, Megumi." She muttered, sinking into her seat, "That's just perfect."

Tadashi raised a brow, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" Akira pointed at the road, "We're moving."

"Ah, okay." Tadashi turned his attention to the wheel. What was wrong with Akira today? She sure had a lot of mood swings today. Tadashi spotted the other SA's ride; it was just two cars away from them. The cars stopped again.

"What were you trying to say, Akira?"

"Oh, nothing. Forget about it."

"Nah, tell me. It seems to be bothering you."

Akira clicked her tongue, "God, why is this traffic so slow??" She reached for the horn and pressed it a couple of times, "God!"

"I told you, there's an accident at the intersection. Three big trucks crashed on each other." Tadashi informed, "The police are having a hard time moving them aside."

Akira pressed the radio on, "Yeah, whatever."

Tadashi let out a sigh before he felt his phone vibrate. "Oh, it's Megumi. She's asking if we're stuck at the traffic too."

Akira growled. Did she have competition? She thought Megumi liked Yahiro. No, maybe it was Tadashi only who liked her.

"You g-growled, Akira?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Huh? Oh, I was trying to imitate Wolverine from X-Men."

"Oh, you imitate him well." He said, not knowing what else to say, "OH look! We're moving again! They must have cleared the road already."

**One and a half kilometer later**

Tadashi stepped on the breaks again. "Ah, we're stuck here again." He massaged the bridge of his nose; this traffic was giving him a headache. He felt trapped.

"Don't talk to me!" Akira snapped, opening her window for some fresh air. Tadashi must really have a thing for Megumi. That pissed her off even more. She was finally going to confess her feelings to him and this is what she gets? A non-direct not-confirm hint from Tadashi. Maybe she should just ask to rid of her doubts, "Do you like Megumi?" she asked, looking back at him.

Tadashi looked surprised but Akira didn't miss the light blush that crept to his cheeks, "Ah, well, it's not like that. . ." he reasoned, "You're questions scare me, Akira."

Scare him? SCARE HIM? What is he-A sissy? It's just a #!%* question. Akira sighed; this was hopeless. She hated the fact that she was going to confess today. It truly was a bad idea. Tadashi kept talking; Akira didn't mind him-the blush on his cheeks was proof enough.

". . .cures my pains and listens to me." Tadashi was blabbering, leaning back on his seat, "She has a nice voice too. She's cute, a little, but Akira. . ."

Akira meditated in her mind; it would be so humiliating if she confesses what she feels. Tadashi obviously like Megumi---she can't compete to that. Megumi's the one who treats his wounds and listens to him, but what does she do?

She beats him up and lets him eat pastries and beats him up again. She's got some tough competition. Maybe she should ask for Yahiro's help! She shook her head, no, that wouldn't be right.

She didn't want to be part of the pity party.

". . .But not in that way you think about." PAUSE. "Akira, you're not even listening to me." Sigh, "Oh hey, we're moving again!"

**Three kilometers later**

Tadashi stepped on the brakes again. This seemed like Déjà vu. He remembered something, "Oh yeah, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, that. . .I. . .never mind." She hesitated; maybe she should take a risk. Tadashi will still be her friend; he promised. But maybe she should just be contented with this. "I don't want to be part of the pity party."

He chuckled, "Pity party? Okay, what's up, Akira?"

Yeah, life was too short to have regrets. Why would they be stuck in traffic this long if God didn't want her to tell him? "Okay, okay," she gave in, "But remember your promise."

"Okay," Tadashi liked his pinky in hers, "I promised. I won't break it."

"Okay, I guess a one time humiliation is okay." She cleared her throat, "What I've been trying to say is that. . ."

Long pause.

Tadashi sighed and pushed her on, "what you've been trying to say is that . . .?"

"Is that I. . ."

". . . "

"Tadashi, I. . ." Akira continued, looking down at her lap, "Tadashi I. . .Love. . ."

Something caught Tadashi's eyes behind her. Megumi was walking towards their car; she was carrying. . .

"DONUTS!!"

"-you." Akira looked up but Tadashi wasn't in his seat anymore. He was running towards Megumi and grabbed three donuts. Akira growled before she jumped on the driver's seat. DAMN HIM, she was trying to say what she felt but he decided that donuts were more important that what she was saying. He could just get stuck here for all she cares.

She grabbed his bags and threw them on the pavement. Damn donuts, she was never ever never ever going to eat donuts ever again!!

"That's it!" she yelled, "Clear the road!" The road magically cleared; the cars have been pushed to the side. Akira laughed, "I'm driving myself to Kyoto!!" She slammed her foot on the gas pedal and never looked back.

Tadashi dropped one of his donuts, "A-A-A-Akira!!" he yelled, "Wait up!!" He sighed; she was far away now. Tadashi glanced at the puzzle SA members, "Eh? What just happened?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**END X3 Hehe, XD good riddance. Thanks for reading.**

_Reviews are welcome and appreciated._ ***hugs***


End file.
